FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified schematic diagram of a prior art circuit 100 for transmitting a data bit D by differential signaling. As shown, the data bit D is input 102 to a driver 104, which can drive the bit D (e.g., in the form of a voltage or current) onto a first conductive signal line 106. Driver 104 also can drive a compliment of the bit D onto a second conductive signal line 108. As also shown, ends of the first signal line 106 and the second signal line 108 are input into a receiver 110, which outputs 112 the bit D. Advantages of differential signaling are known and include noise and interference immunity. That is, noise and interference will not typically change the value of the bit D as it is transmitted from driver 104 to receiver 110. This is because the output 112 of receiver 110 derives from the difference between the signal on the first line 106 and the signal on the second line 108, and any noise or interference that affects the transmission of the bit D from driver 104 to receiver 110 will typically affect both the first line 106 and the second line 108 in the same way and thus will typically not affect the difference between the signals on the first line 106 and the second line 108. Disadvantages of differential signaling are also well known and include an increase in the number of conductive lines 106, 108 needed to transmit one bit D. As can be seen, the circuit shown in FIG. 1 requires two signal lines 106, 108 to transmit one bit D. The present invention is directed to improvements in differential signaling.